


Ducklings

by GoringWriting



Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Knights (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The relationship between Merlin and the Baby Knights of Camelot does not go one way.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Ducklings

Helping and the Baby Knights is not only one way. They help Merlin as much as he helps them.

Galahad tried to teach Merlin to read before he realized he already knew how and was in fact teaching Sir Florence as well as Sirs Lancelot and Percival. As an apology Galahad agreed to help with lessons. 

Florence will polish the King's sword and armor when Merlin forgets. He's shocked at how much lighter it is than his own and how much sturdier it is. He's seen the King take blows that should have dented it but didn't.

It's weird. But he still polishes it. 

Florence also comes from a long line of farmers. So when he hears that Gaius needs herbs he'll volunteer before Merlin even has a chance. 

Sometimes before Merlin is even asked.

He'll go into the woods after training and comes back with enough that Merlin won't have to go for a while. Sir Gwaine is always waiting for him and gives him a proud clap on the back.

Lovell and Loholt aren't necessarily best friends but sometimes they can agree on certain things.

One of those things is that some Knights are assholes and that Merlin must be protected from them.

So that's what they do. They make a pretty good team even if they have nothing in common. But then again Sirs Lancelot and Gwaine are as close as brothers and have nothing in common except Merlin. 

Which is an issue to deal with for another day. Today is for getting rid of some of the older knights.

They give one a rash that has him going home to his lands for a much needed vacation.

He wanted to suggest trading Merlin to Carleon for more grain.

They convinced another that he was ill. They learned stitching from one of the maids claiming it was to impress a Lady and then they took out his clothes so that it would seem as though he lost weight. Every Sunday they would do this until he went to see Gaius and was ordered onto bedrest until the cause was found. 

He has wanted to send Merlin away to be educated in proper service.

That wasn't going to happen.

They convinced another knight that he was rapidly gaining weight by doing the reverse and taking his clothes in at the waist.

He was so ashamed he retired to his lands. 

Serves him right for wanting to get Merlin fired.

There were others. Small harmless pranks. Like the one who got a horrible case of diarrhea the night he planned to "show Merlin his place." And the one who got completely hammered in a bar and woke up in a pig pen covers in feathers with the King glaring at him. That was because he tried to have Merlin put in the dungeon so his brother could flog him.

The King was so angry he stripped him of his title.

The two knights also found out that they did have at least one thing in common.

Protecting Merlin.

And the two of them found themselves a bit closer than they were before. 

Gingalain makes sure Merlin sleeps. Makes sure his bed is made and ready when he comes back.

When he first arrived and has seen the thing Merlin called a bed he was flabbergasted. How had no one ever done anything about this? The lumps in the mattress would make even a crooked man uncomfortable. Not to mention the paper thin thing called a blanket and the flat lump called a pillow.

It took a bit of planning and asking the Queen herself to distract Merlin, and hadn't asking her nearly given him a heart attack, but Gingalain managed to get the bed frame, mattress, blanket and pillow all replaced after checking with Gaius to make sure they didn't have sentimental value. 

The next morning Merlin was peppier and more energetic than they had ever seen him.

It took him a week to realize that the switch had happened and then he started interrogating everyone. 

Everyone being Sirs Gwaine and Lancelot because they would be the only ones dastardly enough to do it.

Gingalain was happy he wasn't a suspect.

For as much negative attention Merlin receives it seems he gets equal attention from courters.

The number of men Galahad has had to escort outside before they could reach the man and use whatever worthless line they had prepared.

Women were a bit harder but Merlin had someone handled that one himself.

No one deserves Merlin. No one. Only two people come close and they are on thin fucking ice.

Merlin carries a lot of things. Baskets if laundry, suits if armor and chainmail, buckets of water for baths. It's a wonder he can even lift his arms by the end of the day.

So it's no surprise the Baby Knights of Camelot help him when Merlin is sent to the market to pick up a load of stuff to bring to the castle for the Yule Festival preparations.

It's a load no one person should have to handle.

Which is how Merlin ended up carrying a basket of fabrics five Baby Knights, each with their own basket, following Merlin in a row from the market back to the Citadel.

Like ducklings following their mother.


End file.
